Akatsuki go to MMS
by Hidan and Pein's Daughters 2
Summary: The Akatsuki are trapped in a diferent world! It is now up to two girls and Orochimaru to help them return.M for language and certain adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki go to MMS**

**This is our first story in the 'Akatsuki go to…' series. No mean comments please!**

**We do not own the Akatsuki, MMS, Mason MI., Naruto, or any products mentioned in the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ch. 1

"But Kakuzu Tobi wants some cookies," cried the usually happy Tobi.

"No," the miser said firmly.

"But Kakuzu! Tobi did get the naked picture of Deidara."

"Yeah but it was all blurry! I couldn't see a thing!" screamed Kakuzu.

Deidara slowly shuffles away hoping he will never be caught naked again. Deidara runs into the nearest room but… he finds Pein and Konan in 'the act'. Deidara is extremely nauseated by the sight and runs to the nearest bathroom puke his brains out. Only to be tripped on by a naked Sasori who just finished with his shower. Deidara then puked when he realized that Sasori had no 'thing'.

"HOLY SHIT! Deidara get out!" screamed Sasori.

"I'm going to as soon as I finish puking, un."

*FLASH*

A camera light went off. "Yes!" screamed Tobi. "I got the picture Kakuzu!"

"OMG did he just get a picture of you on top of me in a disturbing fashion?" Deidara asked.

*FLASH*

"Tobi get that stupid camera out of here!" the angry Pein screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the living room…

"Hey Kakuzu, can I have some cookies?" Itachi asked.

Just then Tobi ran past with an angry, aroused and naked Pein tailing after him. Itachi got an uber nosebleed and… passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-in Pein and Konan's bedroom…

The dazed Konan is sitting on the bed totally freaked out, and naked.

"Did Tobi get a picture of me and Pein? Maybe he will make me a copy?" Konan thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-back in the bathroom…

"I'm going to KILL Tobi!" screamed half-naked Sasori. (He got a towel)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-somewhere in the house…

"Gotcha!"

Pein dog piles Tobi and is right on top of Tobi, naked. Konan walks in fully dressed.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Pein what are you doing?!"

Pein then realizes that he is butt-naked on… top of Tobi who is squirming to get away.

"This isn't what it looks like. I swear!" Pein tried to explain to Konan.

While Pein is explaining to konan, Deidara walks in and sees Pein on top of Tobi.

"I've seen too many freaky things. I'm going to bed." Then Deidara storms off to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End of chapter one!**

**The next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We still do not own anything! Except Fred!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ch. 2

That night Deidara hears thumping noises coming from the room next door, which happens to be Pein and Konan's room.

"Would you guys knock it off!" screamed a very irritated and tired Deidara.

The thumping noises continued on and on.

"It's never too early to have breakfast!" screams Pein.

Deidara is now severely disturbed by this comment and decides to go back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-in Pein and Konan's room…

Pein pulls out an extravagant breakfast and displays it to a naked and very shocked Konan.

"Oh yeah! You made a great breakfast!" she shouted in excitement.

Then they ate their breakfast and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-the next day…

Tobi is running around screaming, "There's something in the tub!"

Everyone runs into Tobi's bathroom only to see… something soft and brown was floating in the tub.

"Tobi your supposed to go in the toilet you noob!"

Suddenly Itachi pulls the object out of the tub and… takes a bite out of it.

"What the hell!!" Everyone screams except Itachi.

"What? Its chocolate!" said a slightly confused Itachi.

Then a basketball flies out of the tub and hits Pein in his 'place'. He doubles over in pain, crying.

"Hey, I needed those!" konan says as she kneels next to a crying Pein.

Everyone is severely disturbed after what she said, but choose to ignore what she said because random objects start flying out of the tub. Then Tobi jumps into the tub to find a magical talking unicorn called Fred. A vortex thing appears in the tub and sucks Tobi in. Everyone, including a now calm Pein go to search for Tobi in the bubble filled water.

Right when they were to reach the tub, Itachi jumped in front of them and screamed, "MY BUBBLES!"

Deidara said," Itachi get the hell out of the way! We need to find Tobi!"

"MY BUBBLES!"

With those final words Kisame ran into Itachi and knocked him into the tub. Itachi also disappeared like Tobi.

"Finally I was afraid he wouldn't leave MY bubbles alone." Kisame said.

Everyone hit their heads in frustration. All of a sudden Orochimaru walks in wearing a kimono with cherry blossom print.

"Why are you all in the bathroom, where are Tobi and Itachi, and… why is Kisame hugging a bathtub?" Orochimaru asked.

"You ask too many fucking questions!" Hidan says.

Then Orochimaru gets ticked and shoves everyone in the tub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End of chapter two. We will get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We only own Fred, Sam (belongs to Pein's Daughter), and Alex (who belongs to Hidan's Daughter).**

**On with the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ch.3

"Where the hell are we?" Deidara asked.

"You guy's made it!" screamed Tobi, who was butt-naked. Itachi waddled after Tobi, also naked.

"Why are you guy's ass naked?" Pein asked.

"You all are, including you konan." Itachi said blushing.

"WHAT!!" konan screeched trying to cover herself.

The Akatsuki looked around to see where they were. "Tobi found a pretty sign that say's 'Welcome to Mason, Michigan', I also found Fred." Tobi said holding up a talking magical unicorn.

"Where the fuck is Mason?" Hidan yelled.

"I don't care I just want some clothes!" konan screamed.

The Akatsuki broke into the nearest house and stole clothes and money (naughty).

"Let's go find a place to crash." Said Deidara, slipping into a turtle neck and some jeans (he also had boxers).

"Sure, it's a good idea." Said konan who was super happy to have clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-the next day…

"Next time I'm picking where we sleep!" shouted Kakuzu.

Deidara had picked a small forest and they ended up sleeping in trees.

"My back is killing me and I haven't had sex in **2** days straight!" konan said.

They looked around to see where Tobi was, and it turned out he had fallen out of his tree and was now sleeping on the ground face down.

"Oi! You noob wake up!" shouted Deidara to Tobi.

Tobi slowly got up and said, "Tobi has a snake in his nose."

As soon as he said this a snake slithered out of his nose and morphed into… Orochimaru.

"NOOOOOO!!" everyone screamed.

"You idiots would be lost without me and my superior skills" Orochimaru said.

"What do you mean?" the Akatsuki asked.

"You're in the humane world and all of you have shrunken down to the age of 14." Orochimaru explained.

"NOOOOOO!!"

"Yes now follow me." Orochi said.

"Where are we going?" everybody asked.

"To your new home and to your new school."

"SCHOOL!!!"

"Yes, school. You will all be starting as 8th graders at Mason Middle School. You need to find these two ninjas, stick with them and you will be fine." Orochimaru said.

He gave the Akatsuki member's two pictures of two girls. The first picture had a girl with blondish orange hair with bluish eyes. The other had a girl with brown hair and bluish eyes. They were both wearing ninja uniforms. At the bottom of each picture was a name of each girl.

"Alex and Sam." Deidara read aloud.

"Yes that is their names and you need to stick with them or you will all suffer!" Orochimaru told them.

"Wait, they're ninjas? From our world?!" Pein asked.

"Yep, Alex is from 'Hidden in the Snow' and Sam is from 'Hidden in the Stars'."

"Dang, those are some hidden villages. I've never even heard of them!" Deidara said.

"There they are now! Get them!" Orochimaru screamed.

The two girls, Alex and Sam, were walking down the street. The Akatsuki dashed after them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sam screamed.

Alex and Sam started running as fast as they could while the Akatsuki started to gain on them. Deidara caught Alex and Tobi caught Sam.

"Argh! Let go of me asshole!" Alex screamed.

Sam and Tobi were rolling around on the ground like dead fish. After a few minutes Alex managed to shove Deidara off of her. It took Sam only two minutes to get Tobi off of her, because he wasn't really holding on to her very well. Then Pein and Zetsu rushed in and pin Alex and Sam. Konan and Kisame came over and pinned the girl's legs.

Them Tobi and Deidara stepped on Alex and Sam's stomachs causing projectile vomiting straight into their eye's. Deidara and Tobi then fell onto Pein and Zetsu, causing them to loose their grips on Alex and Sam. The two girls ran for their lives, and then Orochimaru appears and grabs them.

"Holy shit it's Orochimaru!" the girls screamed.

"You know Orochimaru?" yelled the Akatsuki.

"No! We never stole children from their beds for his own sick use!" Alex and Sam screamed.

"You know him." Peon said.

The girls sighed, "yes" they replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter three.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its taken so long. **

**Stupid keyboard wouldn't work… also Pein's Daughter is a SEVERE procrastinator.**

**Disclaimer is the same as before.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orochimaru explains to the Akatsuki that Alex and Sam had served under before they were sucked into this world.

"The basics you must know are…

Stay away from wear pink or look scary.

Make nice with the teachers, don't piss them off, or they will hunt you down,

Stick with us and if anyone talks to you, don't answer.

… Wow it's really warm out!" Sam and Alex said.

With that they took off their sweaters.

"Holy Shit!" everyone but Alex and Sam scream.

"What?" Alex's asks.

Alex was wearing a shirt with a guy blowing his brains out. Sam was wearing a shirt that had a picture of a guy hanging himself. The Akatsuki and Orochimaru began to slowly back up, away from the two girls.

"Why are you backing away from us?" asked Alex.

"You two told us to stay away from people who look scary." Said a severely disturbed Zetsu.

"What do you mean were not scary?" Alex says, then she turns to Sam and asks, "were not scary are we?"

"… No not really." Sam replies.

Alex turns and throw's a shuriken at the bushes, killing a bunny. The two girls turned toward the bush and all the Akatsuki member's saw their weapons. Alex had a huge black sword and Sam had a huge white sword. Their size even rivaled that of the Samehada.

"HOLY CRAP! Those are your swords?" the jealous Kisame asked.

"Huh? These things? Yeah their ours." The girls replied.

Kisame crapped his pants.

"Well, we better go to your new home." Sam said.

The two girls led the Akatsuki to a two- story house.

"Welcome to our home." Alex and Sam say.

"Nice place. So um… when do we start school?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, you start tomorrow." Sam said.

The Akatsuki all started to moan.

"Now let's get you guys out of those rags, and show you your new home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rate and Review please!**

**Pein's Daughter got Sea- Monkeys a few day's before this. (She cant keep her pet's alive because everyone keep's killing them.)**

**Sorry that was random. **


End file.
